bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KamiGuru/The Fanon Canon
Welcome to My Hero Academia Fanon! If you're interested in creating in the World of Boku no Hero Academia look no further. Here your character will take part in a storyline that simulates the world of the hit manga series. You will collaborate with other users and their creations in order to form incredible stories and battles. If all this sounds interesting then continue reading! The Fanon Canon This is a superhuman society with eighty percent of the world possessing some uncanny ability! Several decades following the retirement and deaths of the previous generation of heroes and villains, a new age of heroism and villainy has begun! This wikia possesses one sole storyline or "Fanon Canon" that all characters and creations will take part in. Whether you create a hero or a villain, you are expected to collaborate with other users in order to further the story. While your main focus should creating and developing your own characters, we are a community, thus you are expected to work with others at certain points. Similar to manga, the Fanon Canon will be located in Japan, though we are expected to expand to the rest of the world once we reach a certain active user base. In order to offer various opportunities to a wide range of characters, the Fanon Canon will currently be developed and moderated in two separate but equally as important Sagas that may connect at certain points. These two sagas will be known as the Professional Saga and Amateur Saga respectively. 'Professional Saga' As the name suggests, this saga will focus Professional Heroes and Villains. In this World, Heroism is a profession that has become incredibly popular due to the sudden increase of villainy. This Saga will be moderated and maintained by Gamemaster (a topic that'll be discussed later) User:KamiGuru. There will be plenty of opportunities for both heroes and villains, so users are encouraged to create characters in both fields. 'Heroes' As stated, Heroism has become a profession that is very popular. In the series, we see that the greatest heroes are also the most popular and acquire the greatest amount of wealth. Therefore, to simulate this process we will introduce the Hero-Point System. While the details of the system will be discussed in another blog, essentially the heroes with more points will possess greater prestige. Heroes can acquire these points by completing many tasks in roleplays and then submitting them for review afterward. The hero with most points will considered The Greatest Hero in the World. More information regarding the system and how it'll work will be released. Not all heroes are interested in wealth and fame, some fight evil for the sake of justice and peace. While these actions will most likely also earn you points, it does not have to be your focus. Roleplays and events for all types of heroes will be created in order to allow all characters to play a significant role in the story. Organizations teams and other groups will be formed to united heroes similar to the Avengers and Justice League. Some Heroes may also be allowed to teach in academies such as UA, causing the two Sagas to intertwine. Most likely a character must apply for this position but once accepted they may be required to participate in Amateur Saga Roleplays. ' Villains ' In this Fanon Canon, Villains will play just as an important of a role as heroes. While there will be no formal ranking systems for Villains, these characters will be monitored and given epithets in order to reward work. Encouraged to cause mass damage in a multitude of ways, these characters should display what it truly means to be a evil or sinister in various forms. As these characters will serve as the storyline's main antagonist, various abilities and opportunities will be granted to these characters that will not be available to the heroes such as the ability to create . The Gamemaster will also attempt to assist the villain progress if needed. While it is not encouraged, Villains will be allowed to infiltrate and attempt to destroy academies. This requires permission from and coordination with both Gamemasters. 'Amateur Saga' As the name suggests, this saga will focus on students. In this World, Heroism is a profession that has become incredibly popular due to the sudden increase of villainy and because of it, schools have been established to teach kids how to use their powers for the greater good. This Saga will be moderated and maintained by Gamemaster (a topic that'll be discussed later) User:MonsterPi3. There will be plenty of opportunities for all types of students. As of now the only available academy will be UA High School. ''' Students''' The main purpose of this storyline is to develop these characters, who are aspiring heroes. The confirmed first arc for the Amateur Saga will be the Entrance Exam, where middle school students who are applying to UA will be tested in a multitude of ways. This entire saga will be focused on aiding these students develop as both characters and heroes. Unlike the Profession Saga where characters will often be at risk of losing there lives, in this saga students will be focused more on developing relationships with other students. No user-controlled character should be cut or rejected from U.A., but instead those who do not do well in the exam will be put in General Studies rather than the hero course. Users may also apply for the Support Course or the Management Course, though these two may be less central to the story. Similar to the Heroes in the Profession Arc, Students will also have a ranking system known as the Student-Point System. Just to promote some healthy competition, we will use this system to rank student so that it provide additional story elements such as better recruitment in Hero Offices etc. Students will be able to acquires during in school/class rps by complete various tests or challenges. Their "grades" in the classes will reflect their Points. If a user misses the opportunity to have their character join via Entrance Exam, they can either sit out till the next entrance exam arc or discuss the possibility of a transfer student with the Gamemaster. We established this so new characters can be added into the story with little to no conflicts. Alternatively, users who so wish it can apply for their character to be admitted through recommendation. Entering through recommendation means that an aspiring student's exceptional talent has been recognized before even beginning school. Besides getting to skip the entrance exam, the character is supposed to be quite strong and has some deal of prestige going into their high school career. ''' Teachers ' These characters will serve as support or secondary characters to the students. Teachers will receive a homeroom class or a specific course to be taught, and sometimes both. These teachers will help set up and moderate different events to help develop their students. If you apply to be a teacher and you are accepted then you are automatically accepted as a hero. Teachers can participate in some events in the Profession Saga, but their true purpose to set up and help in school events. '''Quirks' Another blog will probably be posted updating you on quirks and how they should and shouldn't be used and developed. But just to give you a little taste, you are free to make any quirk you please. Though we do heavily advise you to not go overboard on this. Administrators will be surveying the special activity and reviewing these quirks to make sure nothing overpowered slips through. We will also have a discussion board set-up for those who are interested in constructive criticism or need help with ideas. Users will not be allowed to utilize canon quirks. Other information regarding quirks and their limitation will posted in a separate blog. Arcs Gamemasters will set up major and minor arcs in order to provide some background information for roleplays. In certain cases, a Gamemaster may create a roleplay for the community to partake in and moderate it in order achieve a certain goal. The first arc will be announced shortly after we have a solid character base. For the Amateur Saga, the confirmed first arc is the Entrance Exam Arc. ' Rules and Applications ' ' Gamemasters ' Basically User:KamiGuru and User:MonsterPi3 will be exempt from all the rules and laws that I just said you had to follow. Now before you go and complain, this is for the sake of story. We'll both have characters in which we'll have to follow the traditional route of achieve success just like you guys. But then we'll also have characters who are created and developed just for the sake of story progression. These characters will be used effectively during roleplays and are for your benefit. An example of this will be that the The Greatest Hero in the World position will already be claimed in order for heroes to have someone to surpass and villains to have someone to destroy. This position is for your benefit and should/will not be used for avoiding the rules. 'Conclusion ' Just in case you decided to skip over everything here's a little summary of everything we just mentioned. One Storyline, two Sagas: one for Pros and One for Amateurs, Gamemasters are broken, there are rules and applications you have to follow, and have fun. If you have any questions leave a comment here or a message on any admin's wall. Good Luck! Category:Blog posts